Love Is Weird
by cd818
Summary: What happens when Shinji and Asuka find out that they slept together? How will they take it? (Rated R for sexual sceens and Language)
1. Default Chapter

A FUNNY LOVE  
  
//Shinji's Bedroom//  
  
The day was just beginning and the light creeped through the windows hitting Shinji in the face. He slowly opened his eyes and soon felt something warm and smooth rubbing up against his back. He looked under his covers to see that he was naked and soon his eyes became big in shock.  
  
The feeling next to him started to move as well and he soon felt it turn and felt hair up against him. It was Asuka. She also did the same thing and found that she was naked. Her eyes were big as she turned her head in sync along with Shinji and soon looked at eachother eyes big and blinking.  
  
"AAAHHHHHHHHH....." Both Shinji and Asuka screamed waking up Misato and Pen- pen.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOJNG IN MY ROOM... AND WHY AM I NAKED" Shinji yelled at her  
  
"WHAT AM I DOING IN HERE... WHY AND AM I NAKED.... you PERVERT... YOU DRAGGED ME IN HERE DIDNT YOU" Asuka screamed grabbing the covers and rapping herself up as he rapped himself in the other one.  
  
"I DID NO SUCH THING.... why are you.... how did you....what happened" Shinji soon said grabbing his head.  
  
Asuka soon did the same thing and looked at him "maybe that has something to do with it...." she pointed at an large empty bottle.  
  
"what did we do.... I cant remember anything.." Shinji said looking up at her burning red face preparing for an attack  
  
Asuka soon moved her leg to find that the center was sticky "eww.... you pervert..... you raped me didn't you..."  
  
"I DID NO SUCH THING.." Shinji soon turned his attention to he floor after being smacked by Asuka. "oh no... we didn't"  
  
Asuka soon looked at the ground seeing a used condom and she soon screamed a scream that would crack a glass.  
  
Misato soon ran to the room and opened the door and after seeing what she saw she grinned. "aww.... the two love birds woke up" She grinned  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT" Both Shinji and Asuka yelled  
  
"Misato I think he raped me" Asuka said in a very angry tone.  
  
"I did no such thing." Shinji protested.  
  
Misato sat there and smiled and soon laughed. "you two.... Asuka... it didn't sound like you were being raped.... nor did it look like it eather..." Misato laughed  
  
"what the HELL are you talking about" Asuka screamed.  
  
"spill it Misato-san" Shinji screamed.  
  
"ok..well.....brace you selves..." Misato said in betweek laughs an soon Pen-pen walked up he looked at then like a Zombie 'Wark Wark' "ok.. here it goes.. I'm glad... Kaji let me borrow his Video Camera" Misato said walking the front followed by Shinji and Asuka hopping in the sheets.  
  
"here it goes.." Misato said grinning at the two who were burning a whole in eathother with there eyes.  
  
'oh yes... harder....harder..... oh.....Shinji... Oh..... More...Shinji deeper... Asuka..... don't stop.... Shinji I'm gonna.. Me too.... AHHH.....'  
  
Shinji and Asuka stood in shock as Misato laughed her guts out. "what a preformance....now Asuka.... you can't say Shinji raped you because you were on top" Misato said and then fell on her back laughing.  
  
"I d....don't believe it..." Asuka said inbetween sobs "I...I fuck..."  
  
Shinji sat there shocked trying to get words out of his mouth.  
  
Misato sat there holding her stomach laughing.  
  
Shinji and Asuka shook it off and looked at Misato "YOU TAPED IT....." they screamed  
  
"yeah.... I thought you'd might wanted to see this" Misato said laugh at the two who had stormed off to there rooms.  
  
Asuka went to the Bathroom and got into the shower (I didn't.... I couldn't have slept with Shinji.... I just couldn't have) Asuka thought in her own world soon seeing flashes of memory from last night of her riding Shinji like he was a horse and her a jocky.  
  
Asuka soon came out the bathroom and went to her room as Shinji went to the bathroom and nearly went through the same process of mind that Asuka did.  
  
//Asuka's room//  
  
"I... I... I know I didn't.... I couldn't half" She said to herself as she got dressed.  
  
//Shinji's room//  
  
Shinji had finshed getting dressed in his regular type of cloths. Black pants, blue shirt and white shirt over that.  
  
"I....I slept with Asuka.." he said to himself and walked out his room at the same time Asuka walked out of hers and they saw eachother and holding back anger and blushes they both walked to the kitchen and Shinji started looking at the food.  
  
"oh no... please tell me you cooked Misato-san" Shinji stated looking down  
  
"shut up BAKA..." Asuka said looking evil  
  
"NOT NOW YOU BIMBO" Shinji said looking at her evily as Misato and Pen-pen looked at him not being his usual self. He actually said something back to her.  
  
"what did you call me you BAKA" Asuka tried to slap him but he grabbed her hand just in time  
  
"a bimbo..." Shinji said letting go of her and standing up  
  
Asuka stood up and walked up to Shinji where she was just inches away from him.  
  
The unthinkingable happened. Misato soon sat in shock to see. Shinji and Asuka were soon holding eachother kissing.  
  
Misato grinned and gulped down another beer making her usual noise after she finshed she sat and watched them as she smiled "I knew you two would work it out." Misato said  
  
Pen pen even looked in shock. "Wark Wark...." Misato started laughing. 


	2. chapter 2

~ONE WEEK LATER~  
  
//School//  
  
"oi...Shinji man.. whats up" Toji walked over to him at the lunch table "nothing." Shinji looked at him.  
  
"I see the demon got off your back...what happened" Toji said.  
  
"none of you business and stop calling her that" Shinji said taking another bite of his food.  
  
Toji looked at him shocked at him defending her "did I miss something or did you just defend the d--Asuka."  
  
Shinji was about to say something but stopped when Asuka came over to them "hey..baka.." She smiled  
  
Shinji smiled back at her and Toji was just confused. "this isn't like you two...what happened" He said.  
  
"none of you business." Asuka said as the bell rung. "damn....."  
  
They all got up. "Asuka, I'll see you later." Shinji said and grinned.  
  
"umm.....We have the same class Baka." Asuka looked confused.  
  
"I know that." Shinji said and winked as Asuka got the point and smiled as they walked into the school together.  
  
Toji just stared with a dumbfounded look on his face. 'thats just...wrong.' he thought before entering the class.  
  
Everyone turned there heads in shock to see Asuka holding Shinji's arm as they walked in the class together. There faces were on there desk as they hung ther mouths wide open looking at them.  
  
"what?" Shinji said looked at them  
  
Asuka shrugged and looked over at Hikari who was at the front of the class eyes wide opened and jaw almost touching the floor.  
  
"This is gonna be a long day." Asuka said looked over at Shinji and they walked to there seats.  
  
//NERV headquarters//  
  
"whats the results?" Misato questioned looking at Shinji and Asuka getting out of there Eva'a and going to the locker rooms.  
  
"b-both of there sync rates are identical...there both at 83%." Maya said looking at the screen.  
  
"great.. I guess were gonna celebrate tonight after Asuka and Shinji here this." Misato said walking away.  
  
//Misato's Apartment//  
  
"Congradulations you two...you sync rates are at there highest yet.." Misato said chugging a beer  
  
"great..." Asuka said looking at Shinji walking in with the dinner he just cooked "another great meal I hope." She smiled.  
  
"you know it...as long as Misato doesnt cook." Shinji said sitting the food down and grabing a chair.  
  
"you two seem to be getting along mighty well now...that little incendent has changed you two" Misato grinned.  
  
"what do you mean?" Shinji questioned.  
  
"well.....you two are closer...hell, your dating.... those little make-out sessions are ok, as long as you dont go to far, again, and get Number 2 here knocked up." Misato said grinning.  
  
"MISATO-SAN" Shinji yelled over her laughs. Asuka just sat there eating but nearly crusing her fork to keep in what she wanted to say.  
  
Shinji looked down to see Pen-pen finshed eating as it patted him on his leg "wark wark" Pen-pen shouted walking away and pushing a button on the wall going into its room.  
  
"I see you have another compliment Shinji" Asuka said but still had a blank look on her face after watching Pen-pen "That thing acts to human" Asuka said.  
  
//Living room//  
  
Shinji sat watching T.V. and looked over to see Asuka coming out of the bathroom with a towel rapped round her body from just taking a shower. "Asuka.. Misato said she'd be back tommorow.. by the way.. I love the look" Shinji said grinning 'did i really just say that' he thought.  
  
Asuka blushed a bit and walked over to him and sat on his lap. "maybe I'll keep it then." She smiled and kissed him  
  
After about an hour of watching T.V. and kissing they were both yarning. "it late...we better get some sleep. Shinji said.  
  
"your right" Asuka agreed and got up and walked to her room as Shinji walked to his.  
  
Shinji layed down and grabbed his SDAT player and started listening to it.  
  
Asuka put on some cloths that she wore to sleep and walked to Shinji's room opening the door and closing it behind her.  
  
Shinji looked at her "Asuka.." he said as she climbed into his bed and layed her head on his chest.  
  
"I'm gonna crash with you tonight.."Asuka said yarning and was soon asleep.  
  
Shinji took of his SDAT player and kissed Asuka on the forehead. "pleasant dreams." he said before falling asleep him self. 


	3. chapter 3

~Morning~  
  
Shinji and Asuka were already up, had finshed eating and were ready for school. Pen-pen had eaten and again patted Shinji on the leg and walked off.  
  
"weird." Asuka said looking at Pen-pen as her and Shinji were almost out the door. "ready." she smiled  
  
"yep.." He kissed her. "lets go baka..before you make me late." She said quickly grabbing him and rushing out of the door.  
  
"hurry up... dont wanna be late.." Asuka said as they made it to the school.  
  
"not again." She said looking at everyone looking at them the same as yesterday with there jaw's almost touching the floor.  
  
"great." Shinji said as they sat down.  
  
//Lunch//  
  
"oi..Shinji man." Toji came over with Kensuke. "y...you tamed the beast.." Kensuke said looking at him.  
  
"your weird.." he said.  
  
"no...your under a spell...she put a devil's curse on you.." Toji grabed his arms and put them behind his back  
  
"hey...what are you doing...let me go" Shinji shouted at them struggling around  
  
"here....meet this." Kensuke pulled out a cross and put in to Shinji head.. "nope its not a evil curse" he said.  
  
Toji finally let Shinji go and looked at him. "whats gotten in to you Shinji... I mean last week... you two were the same we loved..now your...in love.. its not right" he said.  
  
"well..its none of your business." Shinji said turning around to see Hikari standing there.  
  
"not you to class r..." Shinji was silenced by a slap. "what was that for." he looked at her  
  
"don't talk now....where is Asuka." she asked in a rage looking at him  
  
Shinji pointed his finger over to the right and watched her storm off. "Toji...your girlfriends crazy...whats gotten into her" Shinji said turning his head slowly only to get put in a headlock my Toji.  
  
"SHES NOT MY GIRLFRIEND...SHE A GIRL AND SHES A FRIEND..GOT THAT" He yelled making the hold harder.  
  
Shinji struggled around "OK....ok..." when he let go Shinji gasped for air rubbing his neck.  
  
Hikari has pulled Asuka off and sat her at an empty table. "explain..." She just said.  
  
"explain what.." Asuka said looking at her.  
  
"what with you and Shinji.... I thought you hated him..." Hikari said looked at her.  
  
"I did to...but its none of your business." Asuka said.  
  
"I can make you suffer Asuka. I have the power..SPILL IT" Hikari said in a evil tone.  
  
Asuka looked at her alittle shocked "we....we....we" Asuka was about to say it but was caught by the bell. "gotta get to class bye." she quickly grabbed her things and ran  
  
"hey....get back here" Hikari chased after her.  
  
//Misato's apartment//  
  
Asuka and Shinji had ran all the way home to escape Toji, Kensuke, and Hikari.  
  
They ran into the apartment only to see Misato chugging down a bear and they walked and colapsed on the chairs in the kitchen.  
  
Misato and Pen-pen looked at them "let me guess...Toji, Kensuke and Hikari." Misato looked at them and chugged another beer.  
  
"h..How did you know" Shinji asked.  
  
"they called me to get info." Misato grinned.  
  
"you didnt tell them did you Misato-san" Shinji looked at her.  
  
"of couse.........................not." Misato said and laughed as she walked off to her room  
  
"grrr.........MISATO-SAN" Shinji shouted to and looked at the Asuka who was asleep on the table and the Penguin who was laying infront of the t.v.  
  
Shinji shruged and got up leaving Asuka to sleep not wanting to disurb her and walked to his room pluging in his SDAT radio and looking at the ceiling until he went to sleep.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________ Hey... Im not one to write much and seeing as how this is my First FanFic for Evangelion after I watch the Series and End of Evangelion.  
  
I Will try to write more to the chapters and not make them so short in the future, but now I'm just fool'in around. Thanks for the reviews you people gave me. _______________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
